Arigato
by Yamada Haru
Summary: "teman selalu membantu temannya yang dalam kesulitan." yah itulah yang akan dilakukan para kiseki no sedai berkat ide dari Kise mereka akhirnya membantu Kurumi yang sedang menjaga toko pamannya tapi gak ada satu pun yang mampir.


**Arigato.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Kurumi bekerja di cafe milik pamannya untuk mengisi waktu liburan dan kantongnya. Pamannya sendiri sedang berlibur ke luar kota selama satu bulan.

Kurumi sedang duduk santai sembari menunggu para pengunjung berdatangan ke tokonya, tapi itu kelihatannya tak mungkin. Pasalnya sudah seminggu dia berkerja disana tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang datang.

"Ah melelahkan." Gerutunya sendiri.

"Apa ku tutup saja toko ini ya." Dia bergumam dalam hati.

 **Drtt drtt.** Ponsel bergetar.

Kurumi mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya sebuah nama tercantum disana , Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dia pun langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Moshi - moshi_ Kuroko." Jawab Kurumi.

" _Moshi- moshi_ Kurumi- _san,_ aku mau tanya alamat cafe mu."

Kurumi langsung memberi tau Kuroko.

"Baiklah terima kasih, kami semua akan ke sana." Jawab Kuroko mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Kurumi tak jadi menutup tokonya. Dia hampir lupa kalau para kiseki no sedai akan mengunjungi tokonya hari ini.

XXX

 **Tring tring.** Pintu cafe di buka dan masuklah beberapa orang.

"Ah kalian sudah sampai." Sapa Kurumi.

"Selamat pagi Kurumicchi, kami kesini mau mencicipi kue dan minuman dari hasil tanganmu." Kise berkata dengan ceria.

Sebelum pamannya meninggalkan tokonya, dia sudah mengajarkan Kurumi cara membuat kue-kue dan minuman di toko.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kurumi kepada para kisedai sambil menyodorkan daftar menu.

Mereka melihat menu itu dengan antusias.

"Aku mau _apple tea_ dan _chocolate cake._ " Sahut Kise.

"Aku ingin _vanilla shake_ dan _stawberry cake._ " Ujar Kuroko.

"Aku _green tea_ saja." Jawab Midorima singkat.

Kurumi mencatat semua pesanan mereka di notes.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Kurumi beegegas ke dapur untuk memasak.

Sembari menunggu pesanan, masing-masing para kiseki no sedai celingak-celinguk melihat cafe Kurumi.

"Eh kok gak ada yang datang sih." Bisik Aomine takut ketahuan Kurumi.

Yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak tau.

Setelah setengah jam, Kurumi keluar dari dapur dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Nah pesanan kalian sudah siap." Kurumi berkata riang.

Kurumi meletakkan pesanan dengan hati-hati di meja mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kuroko sambil menyuap makanannya.

Kurumi menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh penasaran.

"Gimana rasanya." Tanya Kurumi.

"Enak." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Aku suka ini enak sekali." Kise berucap dengan senyum lebar. Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi kok dari tadi gak ada yang datang sih." Aomine berkata dengam santai sampai Kuroko harus menutup mulutnya.

"Aomine- _kun_ jangan berkata begitu." Kuroko memarahi Aomine.

"Emang aku salah apa?" Aomine malah balik nanya.

Kurumi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Aomine.

"Ehm memang sudah seminggu ini tak ada yang datang." Kurumi menghela napas.

Merea semua terdiam mau menjawab tapi takut salah ngomong.

"Bagaimana jika kami bantu supaya banyak pelanggan." Kise membuka mulutnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu Ryouta." Akashi sependapat dengan Kise.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" Tanya Kuroko.

Mereka semua terdiam, Kurumi pun terdiam juga.

"Ah aku punya ide." Kise bicara lagi.

Dia mengambil _smartphone_ nya lalu menyuruh para kiseki no sedai untuk berfoto.

"Geser kiri dikit, iya begitu bagus." Kise memerintahkan teman-temannya.

Lalu Kise menyerahkan ponselnya ke Kurumi dan Kise mengambil tempat di sebelah Aomine.

"Baiklah, satu dua tiga."

Foto telah didapat, Kise mengambil ponselnya dan melihat hasilnya.

"Hmm ini sudah cukup bagus." Kata Kise.

"Untuk apa foto itu, tadi kau bilang kau punya ide." Tanya Kurumi bingung dengan Kise.

Kise hanya tersenyum, "jadi foto ini mau kujadikan sebagian dari brosur yang mau aku bikin."

"Brosur?" Tanya mereka serempak.

Kise hanya angguk-angguk kepala.

"Iya jadi aku bakalan buat brosur, di brosur nanti aku mau bikin siapa yang datang ke cafe dan membeli minimal empat produk akan di perbolehkan foto dengan para butler yang mereka suka." Jelas Kise panjang lebar.

Kurumi sudah mengerti. Baginya asalkan cafe pamannya ramai itu tak jadi masalah.

"Butler? Maksudmu kita jadi butler gitu." Tanya para kisedai minus Kise berbarengan.

Kise harus menjelaskan lagi.

"Iya, kalian kan punya wajah yang lumayan, kalau para maidnya keren kan orang jadi suka."

Mereka angguk-anggukin kepala lagi dan ber oh ria.

"Ok besok kita ke sini lagi, jangan lupa bawa kostum butler." Kise mengingatkan dan dia pun meninggalkan cafe Kurumi.

Satu persatu para kisedai meninggalkan cafe dan tinggal Akashi di sana.

Akashi mengamati Kurumi yang hendak membereskan piring dan gelas bekas mereka makan.

Akashi mendekati Kurumi.

"Sini biar kubantu." Ucap Akashi sambil mengambil piring kotor yang ada di meja.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka mencuci piring dan gelas dalam diam, yang terdengar hanyalah piring dan gelas yang saling beradu.

"Semoga apa yang direncanakan Kise bisa membantumu." Akashi berkata sambil menatap piring yang dicucinya.

"Iya."

"Jam berapa cafe mu buka?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kira-kira jam 8 sudah buka." Jawab Kurumi.

XXX

 **Dok dok dok.** Pintu cafe di ketok seseorang dari luar.

Kurumi sedang bersiap hendak buka cafe merasa agak terganggu.

"Ya siapa?" Kurumi mendekati pintu masuk cafe dan membuka pintunya.

Dia terkejut saat melihat Akashi berada di depannya.

"Akashi?" Kurumi merasa ini terlalu pagi untuknya datang kesini.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu membuka cafe." Ucap Akashi dan langsung masuk ke dalam cafe.

Kurumi memberikan Akashi sebuah clemek supaya bajunya tidak kotor.

"Kau tidak pakai baju butler?" Kurumi bertanya karena Akashi datang dengan menggunakan baju biasa.

"Aku bawa, aku akan memakainya nanti." Ucapnya sambil membersihkan meja dengan kain bersih.

Mereka merapikan ruangan itu selama satu jam.

"Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga." Kurumi menyeka keringatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua kisedai datang ke cafenya.

"Selamat pagi."

Kurumi melihat mereka semua minus Akashi dalam balutan baju butler masing-masing.

"Wah kalian nampak keren sekali." Ucap Kurumi dan membuat para kiseki no sedai tersenyum.

Lalu mereka menatap ke arah Akashi.

"Kau tak pakai baju butler Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise.

"Ada aku bawa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tak pakai langsung?" Tanya Kise lagi.

"Tadi aku bantuin Kurumi dulu jadi gak langsung aku pakai." Jawabnya.

"Kau datang dari pagi?" Tanya Kise yang mulai kepo.

"Hmm." Jawab singkat Akashi.

Mereka langsung batuk-batuk di sengaja.

Hawa kegelapan mulai berdatangan di sekitar Akashi dan membuat mereka langsung diam.

"Nah Kise jalankan idemu." Perintah Kurumi.

Kise langsung menarik Aomine, "ikut aku menyebarkan brosur ini."

Mau tak mau Aomine akhirnya mengikuti Kise.

"Ku tunggu hasil dari idemu Ryouta." Ucap Akashi.

"Tenang saja, kalian siap-siap saja diserbu orang." Kise tertawa dan pergi bersama Aomine entah kemana.

"Sebaiknya aku memakai kostum butlerku." Akashi pun pergi ke toilet dan kembali dengan baju butlernya.

"Kau juga tampak keren Akashi." Puji Kurumi dan Akashi hanya tersenyum.

XXX

Sudah hampir dua jam Kise dan Aomine pergi, tapi tak ada satu pum pelanggan yang datang.

Pakain mereka yang tadinya nampak rapi kini sudah tak serapi tadi pagi.

"Mana sih si Ryouta dan Daiki lama banget katanya mau bawa banyak orang mana." Kesabaran Akashi sudah habis.

"Sabar Akashi _-kun."_ Kuroko mencoba untuk menenangkan Akashi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kise dan Aomine kembali ke cafe.

"Mana hasilmu Ryouta dari tadi tak ada yang datang tau." Akashi langsung mengomeli Kise.

"Tenang Akashicchi lihat saja." Kise berkata dengan yakin.

Beberapa menit kemudian beberapa orang masuk kedalam cafe.

"Ehm ini cafe yang ada di brosur ini kan?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil menunjukkan brosur sebaran dari Kise dan Aomine.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kurumi senang.

Mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyum menawannya.

Mereka langsung memilih empat produk.

"Karena kalian sudah memilih empat produk berati kalian boleh berfoto dengan salah satu butler disini silahkan pilih." Akashi berkata sambil menunjuk kearah teman-temannya.

"Aku mau kamu saja." Mereka memilih Akashi.

Lalu sesi foto pun dilakukan dan berhasil membuat senang sang pelanggan.

Mereka menikmati makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh mereka.

"Ini enak, coba kalau kita tau cafe ini dari dulu ya." Salah seorang dari mereka berkata kepada yang lain dan temannya setuju.

Kurumi yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan orang itu langsung tersenyum sambil menatap para kiseki no sedai yang sedang sibuk, "kalian semua hebat."

Makin lama cafe Kurumi makin ramai.

"Silahkan mau pesan apa?" Kise melayani para pelanggan.

"Silahkan pilih butler yang kau suka." Ucap Kuroko kepada pelanggan yang sedang dilayaninya.

Semua orang sibuk melayani para pelanggan, begitu juga Kurumi. Dia sampai kewalahan mengurusi pesanan orang-orang.

"Meja nomor 5 minta _apple tea, tiramisu cake, stawberry cake, green tea_ dan _chocolate pudding._ " Akashi menyerahkan kertas pesanan kepada Kurumi.

"Siap!" Kurumi berkata sambil tangannya mengaduk adonan kue.

"Hoi meja nomor 4 mana pesanannya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Iya iya sebentar." Jawab Kurumi yang sibuk dengan masakannya.

Murasakibara masuk kedalam dapur dan mengambil baju koki yang masih tersisa satu.

"Murasakibara seharusnya kau melayani orang-orang kan." Kurumi bingung melihat Murasakibara malah mengenakan baju koki.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang lain dapat mengatasinya, lagipula kau nampak kesulitan." Ucap Murasakibara sambil mengambil sebuah mangkok besar untuk membuat adonan.

"Terima kasih, kalau gitu tolong buatkan _stawberry cake, rainbow cake_ dan _pudding vanilla_ Kurumi memperlihatkan daftar pesanan.

Pekerjaan Kurumi menjadi lebih mudah karena bantuan Murasakibara.

"Pesanan nomor 4." Kurumi memberitahu para butler bahwa pesanannya sudah jadi.

Kuroko mengambil pesanan itu dan membawa ke meja yang dituju menggantikan Aomine yang sedang sibuk mengurusi yang lain.

Semua pelanggan yang datang ke cafe Kurumi sangat senang, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang sempat berteriak histeris karena melihat butler tampan yang tak akan di dapat di cafe yang lain.

XXX

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Kurumi mengucapkan terima kasih ke pelanggan terakhirnya. Karena mereka akan tutup toko beberapa menit lagi.

Kurumi menghitung uang hasil pendapatannya hari ini.

"Wah omzetnya meningkat drastis, kalian memang hebat." Kurumi mengangkat jempol ke arah kisedai sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa dulu yang punya ide." Kise berkata dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Biar kau yang buat ide tapi kalo gak ada yang ngejalanin mana bisa ngaco." Aomine berkata dengan nada meledek.

"Iya deh kalian juga." Kise menyerah.

Kurumi tersenyum, "makasih udah bantuin aku."

"Sama-sama." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Karena kalian membantu, maka aku akan membuat kue untuk kalian." Kurumi mengenakan topi kokinya.

"Horee! Makan! Ini dia yang kutunggu tunggu." Murasakibara berkata dengan nada gembira.

Kurumi beranjak ke dapur dan menyiapkan kue untuk mereka.

"Silahkan." Kurumi menaruh kuenya di atas meja yang di tempati mereka.

"Asyik!" Murasakibara langsung memakam kuenya dengan lahap.

"Oh iya gimana kalau kita berkerja disini selama 1bulan, sekalian menemani Kurumi." Kise menyarankan.

"Yah aku juga setuju." Ucap Akashi sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Yah boleh juga, lagipula menurut ramalan oha-asa aku harus banyak membantu bintang gemini agar mendapat banyak keberuntungan." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dasar tsundere, bilang aja kau mau, pake bawa-bawa oha-asa." Ucap Aomine sinis.

Midorima hanya terdiam.

"Kalian semua memang teman yang baik, makasih ya." Kurumi bangga punya teman yang bisa diandalkan.

"Kita kan teman, teman harus membantu temannya yang kesusahan dan berbahagia jika temannya senang." Kuroko berkata bijak.

"Arigato."

 **Nah selesai sudah fanfict saya yang satu ini semoga kalian suka...**

 **Silahkan review ^^**


End file.
